Me gusta el peligro Me gustas tú
by Purple Velvet FF
Summary: "Sabía que este día no iba a ser precisamente mi día preferido. Mi padre, a sus cincuenta años decide tomarse en serio su vida amorosa trayendo a nuestra casa a su adorada novia y a sus tres hijos. Para mí sorpresa y placer, mi vida va a dar un vuelco de 180º cuando la hija mayor de mi futura madrastra es nada más y nada menos que la chica que calienta mi cama… entre otras cosas"
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Me comienzan a picar los ojos por culpa de los rayos del sol que se cuelan en los grandes ventanales de mi habitación. Maldigo conscientemente a la asistenta que le haya tocado abrir las cortinas esta mañana. Hoy más que nunca me siento muy exhausto para levantarme de la cama y hacer frente a la realidad, al "gran" día que me espera. Espero unos minutos hasta que mis ojos se acostumbren a la luz y poco a poco me voy haciendo a la idea de que me tengo que levantar. O si no llegaré tarde. Y hoy no puedo llegar tarde. Mi padre se pondrá furioso y yo no quiero eso… ¿o sí?

Despejo la idea de mi cabeza y salgo de mi cama para dirigirme al baño. Me doy una ducha rápida y me voy directamente a mi armario donde tengo todos mis trajes y demás ropas bien planchados y ordenados. Opto por un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata azul de rayas.

-¿En serio te vas a poner un traje? –la voz chillona de mi hermana se hace eco en toda la habitación. –Papá ha dicho algo más casual…

Me doy la vuelta para encontrármela husmeando en la puerta de mi armario. Le dedico una mirada seria y ella alza las manos signo de rendición, cierra la puerta del armario y comienzo a vestirme.

-Annie… ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te metas en mi habitación sin antes llamar? –la regaño mientas salgo de mi armario y me termino de atar mi corbata. -¿Y si me encuentras desnudo?

-Bueno… dicen que estás bien dotado. –suelta a la ligera.

-¡Annie! –exclamo, sonrojándome.

-¡Perdón! –se disculpa aunque noto que reprime la risa. –Tampoco es que me agrade imaginar a mi hermano mayor… ya sabes…

-¡Cállate ya! –la regaño. –Que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Sí, señor. –y me hace un saludo militar.

Mi hermana se distrae con sus manos mientras yo me miro en el espejo para ver si estoy presentable. Nuestro padre nos dijo anoche que nos vistiéramos con algo más casual, tal y como me ha dicho mi hermana, pero yo no tengo la más mínima intención de quedarme aquí para atender a nuestra "visita". Ni mucho menos, yo me quedo para recibirlos porque mi padre ha insistido bastante y por ser "educado", pero si creen que me voy a quedar aquí haciéndolos compañía, se equivocan. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer en la compañía que quedarme aquí con un vaso de limonada en la mano y ver como mi padre se morrea con su nueva novia.

Así es, nuestra visita de hoy y la causante de mi tan perezosa actitud de esta mañana es porque nuestro querido padre nos va a presentar a su "adorable" novia. Es increíble que a sus cincuenta años haya decidido tener otro romance "de instituto" y quiera tomarlo mucho más serio. Me siento como si él estuviera poniéndole los cuernos a mi madre.

-Él tiene todo el derecho de ser feliz, ¿sabes? –de repente murmura mi hermana como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento

Mi mirada se vuelve hacia ella de forma automática con una expresión de desconcierto que se va suavizando. Pensándolo bien ella tiene razón, y sería… no, es bastante egoísta de mi parte haber pensado eso. Pero sólo pienso la verdad y al mismo tiempo estoy siendo un hipócrita. Mi padre tiene su propia vida, y la puede vivir como él quiera.

-Lo sé… -le respondo a mi hermana. –Sólo me molesta que otra mujer vaya a estar en el lugar que le corresponde a mamá.

-Él dijo que no iba, más bien, que ella no tenía intención de "sustituir" a mamá.

-¿Y tres hijos? –exclamo a mi hermana. –Tiene tres hijos y papá tiene la intención de alojarlos aquí a todos. Va a ser un caos.

-Eso es porque eres un maniático del orden. –se ríe mi hermana. –Tiene dos hijas, y yo siempre he querido tener hermanas.

No puedo evitar dejar escapar una mueca. Hasta mi hermana ya piensa que los hijos de esa mujer van a ser sus "hermanas".

-No pongas esa cara Peeta… -me dice. –Tú siempre serás mi hermano favorito.

-Soy tu único hermano.

Ella se encoge de hombros y se dirige hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

-Así que tienes pensado ir a trabajar hoy… suerte, porque no creo que a papá le agrade la idea. –me sonríe desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Alguien tiene que traer el pan a casa… -bromeo.

-Te equívocas. –me corta. –Es porque ni por un día, no puedes dejar de ser Peeta Alexander Mellark

Annie me dedica una sonrisa de suficiencia y desaparece mientras cierra la puerta.

Ese soy yo. Peeta Alexander Mellark. Hijo del magnate empresario Haymitch Mellark. Para todos soy el heredero y futuro dueño del imperio de mi padre, soy un hombre serio, dedicado a su trabajo, respetado y temible. Para mi hermana ya soy otra cosa, soy su hermano mayor que la adora y daría hasta su propia vida por ella. Por eso, en la compañía, en nuestro círculo de la sociedad, tengo una imagen que proteger que se derrumba cuando estoy con mi hermana.

Annie es la única quien conoce me conoce de verdad. Yo nunca actuaría de esa manera delante de mis empleados y socios, de hecho, ellos me describen como un hombre frío y que solo se preocupa por llevar a su compañía en el buen camino. Mi hermana sabe perfectamente que cuando estamos en público pongo esa fachada mía que ella tanto odia, pero que a mí me protege. Yo necesito y debo tener el respeto de todos y eso es lo que me proporciona mi coraza de hielo.

Decido bajar para estar junto a mi hermana y mi padre en la sala de estar para esperar a nuestra visita. Cuando mi padre me ve vestido de traje solo niega con la cabeza en desaprobación y me muestra una cara de pocos amigos. Yo lo ignoro, pero parece que él no lo va a tolerar.

-Te dije que algo más casual… -me regaña como si fuera un niño pequeño. –Nunca te pido ningún favor Peeta, podrías al menos apoyarme en esto.

-Sabes muy bien mi opinión sobre esto, papá. –le digo seriamente. –Además, alguien tiene que mantener a flote nuestra compañía.

-Por un día que te ausentes no va a quebrar… -sigue insistiendo.

-Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para tolerar esta… -freno mis palabras para evitar una discusión fuerte. –Sólo les voy a aburrir, no creo que les interese hablar de bolsa y esas cosas…

-Pues habla de otra cosa, hijo. –me dice tomando un sorbo de su café. –Finnick, su hijo pequeño que tendrá la edad de Annie, más o menos, le apasiona los caballos.

Ruedo los ojos. Genial, ahora insistirá que monte con él.

-No insistas, sabes que no me vas a convencer. –pongo punto y final. –Alégrate de que soy un caballero y les voy a recibir.

Mi padre decide quedarse callado porque sabe que no me va a ganar. Puedo ser el hijo más terco y lo sabe, a veces pienso que no es mi padre. Somos tan diferentes, pero él siempre me compara con mi madre, que tiene un carácter muy difícil pero que al fin y al cabo tiene un buen corazón. Yo me lo pensaría dos veces si piensa decirme que tengo un buen corazón, a veces pienso que carezco de ello.

Nos quedamos esperando en silencio. Yo me termino una taza de café e incluso me da tiempo a comerme una manzana, mientras que Annie no para de teclear en su Iphone chateando con alguien. Cuando al fin mi padre y yo encontramos refugio leyendo el periódico suena el timbre y mi padre comienza a volverse loco.

-Annie… deja de chatear. Peeta, por favor abre la puerta. –nos manda.

Annie deja su cacharro en la mesa y se levanta al igual que nuestro padre, yo ni siquiera me muevo de mi tan confortable sitio en el sofá. Miro a mi padre desde abajo y me frunce el ceño al ver que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de levantarme.

-Enobaria, por favor abre la puerta. –le digo a una de las asistentas.

Mi padre suspira profundamente y se quita las gafas.

-Eres imposible, Peeta. –murmura.

Le dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia y Annie no puede evitar reírse. Mi padre refunfuña algo y ella se calla enseguida. Mientras oímos los pasos que se acercan en la sala mi padre le murmura algo a Annie y ésta se pone derecha y yo me levanto justo cuando tres personas se asoman en la sala.

-Effie… -exclama mi padre que la recibe con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. –Hola chicos, pasen y siéntense como en su casa.

Effie, que tendrá más o menos la edad de mi padre, tiene el pelo rubio ondulado sin recoger. Viste unos pantalones beige que le llegan hasta los tobillos, una blusa color turquesa y unas cuñas. Se ve simple, muy diferente a como me lo imaginaba. Con ella vienen un chico y una chica. El chico supongo que es el Finnick que nombró antes mi padre, él viste unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa blanca con cuello V y unas deportivas, tiene el pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes. La chica, que no sé su nombre –seguro que mi padre nos lo ha dicho pero ni me he interesado- viste algo más… formal. Vestido floral muy veraniego que le llega por encima de las rodillas y cuñas. Tiene el pelo rubio recogido en una media coleta y ojos azules, tiene un gran parecido con su hermano, aparte del color de los ojos y por un momento dudo si son mellizos.

-Peeta… -la voz de mi padre que al principio parece lejano se vuelve alto y claro. Me doy cuenta que me he quedado observando demasiado tiempo.

-Dime. –suelto y me aclaro la garganta.

-Decía… -mí padre me ensancha los ojos. –Que te presentaras…

Por dios, si él acaba de decir mi nombre. Ruedo los ojos.

-Buenos días. –saludo lo más amable que puedo. –Soy Peeta.

-Encantado de conocerte al fin, Peeta. –me sonríe Effie estrechándome la mano. –Te ves más apuesto que en las revistas.

-Gracias. –murmuro.

-Hola, soy Finnick. –se presenta su hijo.

-Encantado Finnick. –respondo.

-Y yo me llamo Madge. –se presenta la hija con mucho entusiasmo. –Es un placer conocerte Peeta.

-El placer es mío, Madge. –la digo, incómodo.

-Margie, me puedes llamar Margie. –dice de repente demasiado sonriente para mí gusto.

-Madge. –repito. Oigo como se ríe mi hermana.

Mi padre nos mira con los ojos bien abiertos y nos sentamos. Voy a contar hasta cinco minutos y me despido.

-Espera… ¿dónde está Kat? –de repente dice mi padre.

Observo como nuestras visitas se mueven incómodas en el sofá debido a la pregunta de mi padre. Yo me quedo pensando… es verdad, supuestamente tiene tres hijos y por lo que veo aquí solo hay dos. De repente me siento curioso por ello… las tres personas desconocidas se miran los unos a los otros sin saber qué decir, al menos eso parece.

-Ahmmm… -murmura Effie, nerviosa. –Kat llegará más tarde, no ha podido cancelar una cita que tenía planeada con una amiga. –sin ninguna duda sé que está mintiendo.

Al parecer no soy el único a quién no le agrada esta… reunión.

-Vaya… -suspira mi padre. –Bueno, espero que llegue para la cena.

Me sorprendo y a la vez me acuerdo… es cierto, se iban a alojar aquí hasta que encuentren un apartamento. Intento calmarme por dentro…

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo. Puedo notar la tensión que existe y mi padre y Effie se mueven incómodos en sus sitios.

-¿Y vuestras cosas? –pregunta de nuevo mi padre. –Vuestras habitaciones ya están listas, si queréis podéis pasar para acomodaros.

-Lo hemos dejado en la entrada, si no les importa a tus hijos… -Effie nos mira a mí y a Annie con una sonrisa.

-Por mí no se preocupen… -sonríe mi hermana. –Si quieren yo les puedo mostrar las habitaciones. –ofrece amablemente y yo ruedo los ojos.

-Yo… me tengo que ir. –murmuro levantándome y abrochándome el botón de mi traje. –Nos veremos en la noche.

-Peeta… -me advierte mi padre y yo le miro fijamente. Sabe que soy capaz de discutir con él con ellos delante. Suspira. –Vuelve a la hora de cenar. Por favor. –lo último casi lo susurra.

-Haré lo que pueda papá. –le digo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. –Nos vemos. Annie. –le doy un beso en la mejilla a mi hermana. –Es un placer conoceros. –les digo a los demás.

Effie y sus hijos me dedican un asentimiento y una sonrisa. Sin mirar atrás me voy hacia la puerta de entrada donde otra de las asistentas ya está esperándome para darme las llaves de mi coche y mi Iphone. Cuando salgo por fin puedo respirar un aire libre y al menos ahora, por unas cuantas horas puedo alejarme al lugar que ahora no puedo llamar _mi casa_.

El resto del día en la oficina transcurre con total normalidad: llamadas internacionales con nuestras otras sucursales, firma de papeleo y cheques… un día de lo más normal para mí. Entonces suena el teléfono de mi despacho y de repente tengo la sensación de que me van a arruinar el día.

-Dime. –respondo con frialdad.

-Señor, tengo a su hermana en la línea 3. –me informa mi secretaria.

-Pásamela. –le digo y oigo un pitido. –Dime Annie.

-Hola Peeta, no quería molestarte pero papá ha insistido que te llame. –murmura asustada. –Dice que es mejor que vayas regresando a casa para llegar a la hora de la cena.

Suspiro exhausto y me froto los ojos. No me gusta meter a mi hermana en problemas pero…

-Lo siento, dile que me ha surgido un montón de cosas que tengo que arreglar hoy mismo. –suelto.

-Mentira cochina Peet. –susurra mi hermana acosándome, y yo sonrío.

-Bueno, pero eso sólo lo sabes tú.

-Y papá, sabrá perfectamente que te quieres escaquear de la cena. –me dice. –Pero bueno, tú serás el que tiene que aguantar su regañina.

-Tú solo dile eso delante de todos, seguro que no te dice nada. –la animo. –Ya te recompensaré.

-Eso suena mejor. –noto que sonríe.

-Venga, nos vemos mañana.

-¿Mañana? –se sorprende. -¿En serio piensas pasar toda la noche ahí?

-No seas tonta, seguro que encuentro algo interesante que hacer.

-Ahhmmm… de parranda con Gale… -suelta.

-Deja de decir esas cosas Annie. Adiós. –me despido y cuelgo.

A veces pienso que dejo demasiado a mi hermana meterse en mis asuntos privados. Creo que empezaré a "educarla" mejor y avisaré a Gale para que deje de contarle cosas.

Miro el reloj y veo que son a las 20:46. No me había percatado de la hora que es, llamo a mi secretaria para avisarla de que ya se puede ir y una vez solo telefoneo a mi mejor amigo.

-¿En qué le puedo servir Señor Mellark? –me responde el muy hijo de puta.

-Necesito unos tragos, ¿te apuntas? –le digo y sé que ni de coña se va a negar.

-Ahora sí que nos entendemos… -se ríe. –Hola mi amor. –de repente me dice con voz dulce y yo me estremezco.

-Deja de hacer tonterías y te espero en mi oficina dentro de treinta minutos. Voy a llamar para que nos traigan la cena y salimos a por unos tragos. –le digo.

-Vale. –asiente. –Me voy a dar una ducha y salgo pitando… por cierto, ¿no era hoy lo de la novia de tu padre?

-Aha.

-Ahhh… ¿y te vas a ir a tomar unos tragos conmigo?

-Así es…

-Y… ¿está buena?

-¿Qué? –exclamo y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. -¡Por supuesto que no! Digo… a lo mejor para mi padre…

-Vale, vale… -se ríe. –Ya voy para allá… tú espérame.

-Claro… a dónde iba a ir si no… -murmuro. –Adiós.

Me quito la chaqueta del traje y la corbata, y me desabrocho un par de botones de mi camisa para estar más cómodo. Me tumbo en el sofá largo que tengo en la oficina y enciendo la televisión en busca de algo interesante. Al final me decido por un partido de baloncesto pero mi mente decide volar hacia otra parte.

Está claro que no puedo estar dos meses escondiéndome en mi oficina para no ir en mi casa. Digo, ese es el tiempo que se van a quedar en nuestra casa según mi padre, lo justo para tener su apartamento listo para entrar a vivir. No puedo estar dos meses refugiándome en la compañía de Gale, digo, yo lo aprecio porque es mi mejor amigo pero tarde o temprano me cansaré de sus estupideces y terminaremos peleándonos, al menos eso es lo que nos pasó en la facultad.

Empiezo a organizar mi vida en esos dos meses: puedo tolerar desayunar y cenar con ellos durante un par de días a la semana y los demás puedo estar aquí. También puedo intentar pasar algún fin de semana con ellos en la casa de la playa –porque seguro que mi padre organiza algo- eso sí, siempre con mi Macbook y Iphone en la mano. De momento no se me ocurre nada más y también considero que estoy siendo bastante justo con mi padre y conmigo mismo. De hecho creo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para convivir con ellos.

Cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormido ya que el partido tampoco es que esté muy interesante, oigo golpes en la puerta de mi despacho y con una gran sonrisa aparece mi mejor amigo.

-¡Levántate dormilón! –exclama mientras se sienta en el otro sofá. -¿Me estabas esperando? ¿Dónde está la comida?

-¡Mierda! –exclamo. –Se me ha olvidado llamar…

-Anda que… -se queja Gale levantándose y llamando a la pizzería. –Hola, hablo de Mellark Corporation. Sí, queremos pedir lo mismo de siempre. Treinta minutos, perfecto. Gracias.

Me disculpo con Gale y me voy al baño para lavarme la cara y despejarme. Cuando vuelvo Gale ya ha ocupado mi sitio en el sofá tumbándose y dejándome con el sofá más pequeño.

-Gracias tío. –le digo.

-¿Quieres hablar antes de emborracharnos? –me anima mi amigo y suspiro profundamente.

-No sé… cómo debería sentirme con todo esto de mi padre… -le confieso.

-¿Tú crees que tenga una mala intención con el tío Haymitch? –pregunta Gale.

-No… no lo creo. También es una mujer adinerada, de buena familia y cuando mi padre quiso dejarla nuestro otro apartamento ella se negó y dijo que quería encontrar uno donde sus hijos puedan estar cómodos, y además no quería molestar…

-Entonces no hay riesgos de una caza fortunas…

-No, al menos mi nivel de sospecha es muy bajo. –admito. –Lo que me molesta un poco es que siempre pensé que mi madre iba a ser la única mujer en la vida de mi padre.

-Por dios Peeta, ya no eres un niño de cinco años. Tú padre sólo tiene cincuenta años, se conserva bastante bien y tiene todo el derecho de ser feliz. La tía Maysilee falleció hace muchos años y es normal que tu padre busque a una compañera. –me intenta explicar y apoyar.

-Annie me ha dicho lo mismo. –suspiro. –Supongo que ya me acostumbraré.

-Así se piensa amigo. –me da un golpe cariñoso y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Gracias Gale.

-Hey, para qué están los hermanos.

Nuestro pedido llega después de nuestra pequeña charla. Comemos como unos salvajes y nos bebemos un par de latas de cerveza cada uno. A las 23:17 decidimos salir y caminar en busca de algún club, podría volver ya a casa porque seguro que ya han acabado de cenar pero creo que la noche promete.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas acabamos quedándonos en nuestro club de siempre _The Garage_ donde nuestro querido amigo "Músculos", el gorila del club, nos deja pasar sin tener que esperar en la cola.

La música suena alto y retumba en nuestros oídos, Gale que ya tiene un poco de chispa se mueve patoso entre la multitud. Grace, nuestra camarera de siempre nos ve y nos acompaña en uno de los asientos VIP y nos toma el pedido. En cinco minutos vuelve con nuestras bebidas y yo le doy una buena propina.

-¡Esto siempre está abarrotado! –grita Gale alzando las manos.

-¡Y lleno de chicas! –continuo.

-Cómo tiene que ser…

Brindamos y bebemos un par de copas. Unas cuantas chicas parece reconocerme y se acercan a nosotros pero parece que a Gale no les gusta ni a mí tampoco así que con mucho respeto nos deshacemos de ellas.

Después de más de un par de copas mi amigo y yo comenzamos a reírnos por nada. En realidad yo tengo mucho aguante con el alcohol pero Gale no lo tiene tanto por lo que yo sólo me río de sus tonterías. Miramos a más chicas que se mueven en la pista de baile pero ninguna nos llama especialmente la atención, además, hoy no venimos a la caza era más bien para despejarme así que no tengo la intención de despertarme mañana en una habitación de hotel o en otro sitio desconocido.

Al menos eso era mi intención antes de verla a ella. Una chica impresionante que se mueve en medio de la pista, sus caderas se mecen al ritmo de la música. Viste un vestido negro –al menos eso me parece- que le llega en la mitad de los muslos y que se ajusta en su perfecta figura. Sin darme cuenta me estoy pasando la mano entre mi cabellera rubia desordenada y sin razón alguna de repente me siento muy sediento. Mis ojos no se pueden apartar de sus impresionantes curvas… ¡mierda!

Entonces, cuando creí que eso iba a ser totalmente mi perdición me encuentro con su mirada. ¡Joder! Me está mirando… ¿pero qué demonios?

-¡Eh tío! Mejor vámonos que estoy empezando a ver el doble… -me dice Gale.

-¿Tan pronto? –le respondo sin apartar la mirada en la chica que ahora parece bailar para mí. –Ahhmmm… espérame aquí, voy al baño y nos vamos.

-Vale, pero date prisa… -me dice medio tumbándose en el sofá.

Salgo de nuestro sitio como si tuviera un cohete en el culo y me adentro entre la multitud que está bailando. Ella aun no me quita los ojos de encima pero comienza a caminar y como si estuviera hipnotizado lo sigo, pero entonces una idea me cruza por la mente. ¿Y si es un criminal? ¿Y si no soy yo a quién está mirando? O sea será una de dos, o me lleva en la parte de atrás para matarme o me lleva a otro sitio donde seguro mi pequeño amigo –ahora muy despierto- le va a encantar. Sin embargo, deshago las ideas de mi cabeza y la sigo, mierda… que sea lo que dios quiera.

Y de repente la pierdo de vista, y encima ahora estoy solo en el baño con un problema dentro de los pantalones. Me paso los dedos entre mi pelo nervioso y cabreado… muy cabreado. ¿Pero quién se cree que es?

Me doy la vuelta refunfuñando cuando recibo un golpe en todo el pecho y me choco de espaldas contra una pared, después de eso… todo lo que sentí fueron unos labios, labios que sabían a alcohol pero con un toque dulce, un toque… afrodisiaco. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me mete la lengua, ¡joder! Yo tampoco me quedo atrás y me peleo con ella, con su lengua juguetona. Y se aparta, justo cuando venía lo mejor se aparta, suelto un gruñido y ella un pequeña risa.

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con los suyos… me quedo admirado por como logra absorber toda mi atención, sus ojos, grises me miran con lujuria pero a la vez con inocencia –aunque parece que no tiene nada de ella- parpadea y sus pestañas largas parece rozar mis rostro, aún puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi boca… y su boca entreabierta me dan ganas de volver a comérmela.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –murmuro, jadeando.

Ella se ríe y es una dulce música para mis oídos. La miro esperando por una respuesta pero creo que ella no me lo va a dar.

-Otro día guapo. –me susurra en el oído y vuelve a estampar sus labios contra los míos

Por unos segundos, tan solo unos segundos puedo volver a saborear ese manjar y después se va. Dejándome ahora sí que sí solo.

Vuelvo aturdido, confuso y muy pero que muy cachondo hacia el sitio donde he dejado a mi amigo. Doy otra vista rápida hacia todos los lados del club si la puedo encontrar pero no, asi que ayudo a mi amigo atravesar a la multitud y nos subimos en un taxi.

Lo único que quiero recordar de este día son dos cosas: una, que tengo que buscar a esa chica sea como sea, y dos, de la ducha bien fría que me tuve que pegar por su culpa.

Menudo dolor de cabeza. Vuelvo a odiar a la asistenta que me haya abierto las cortinas. Siento como miles de pinchazos en la cabeza, maldigo a Gale pero entonces me acuerdo… la chica, la chica de los ojos grises. De repente me siento muy despierto, hasta parece que la resaca ya se va disipando… ¿pero qué me pasa con ella?

Me levanto de un salto y me doy otra ducha. Ninguna chica ha logrado cautivarme de esa manera… ¿será por su mirada? ¿Su forma de bailar? ¿Ese labio carnoso que sabe a manjar? Creo que en general es todo.

Escojo otro traje de mi colección y me peino con mis dedos, cuando salgo, obviamente ya está mi hermana tumbada en mi cama.

-Buenos días Peeta. –me saluda sentándose. –Vaya… qué ojeras…

-¿Te manda papá? –la pregunto arreglando mi corbata.

-En parte sí por si te habías dignado en volver a casa y por otro yo estaba preocupada…

-Bueno, ahora me quedaré a desayunar con vosotros y después…

-Te vas al trabajo… ¿qué tal Gale?

-Peor que yo… sabes que tiene poco aguante.

Annie se ríe y se engancha a mi brazo.

-Vamos a desayunar… parece que ya está aquí la hija mayor de Effie.

Es verdad, me había olvidado por completo de que la familia Everdeen no estaba al completo. En realidad siento una pequeña curiosidad por la desaparecida de ayer porque parece que compartimos la misma idea de desagrado entre la relación de nuestros padres. Bajamos en las escaleras y ya nos encontramos con mi padre –con su ya tan característico fruncido de ceño para mí- y con Effie y sus dos hijos. ¿Dónde está la desaparecida?

-Buenos días a todos… -saludo y me siento en mi sitio de siempre, a la derecha de mi padre.

-Buenos días. –me saluda Effie sonriente, como siempre.

Nos adentramos en un silencio bastante incómodo. Yo me tomo mi café y mi plato con huevos revueltos y beicon sin hacer caso omiso de los demás. Entonces oigo el carraspeo de mi padre.

-¿Qué tal las cosas ayer en la oficina? –me pregunta mientras junta sus dedos y apoya sus codos en la mesa, mierda, está cabreado.

-Bien. –murmuro y trago. –He llamado en nuestros sucursales en Europa para informarme y hacer unos papeleos para tus causas benéficas. –miro a nuestras visitas como nos escuchan con atención. –Podríamos hablar de estos asuntos más tarde, no me gustaría aburrir a Effie y a sus hijos.

Effie me sonríe.

-Para nada, Peeta. –niega con la cabeza ella. –Vosotros hablad…

La dedico un asentimiento de cabeza y sigo con mi desayuno.

Todo vuelve al silencio sepulcral hasta que se oyen unos pasos bajando las escaleras. Finnick y Madge se ponen tensos y noto que Effie se endereza y pone una expresión seria… entonces la veo a ella.

Ahora viste unos vaqueros pitillos y una blusa fina sin mangas de color azul zafiro, combinados con unos zapatos planos. Su pelo oscuro –ahora puedo distinguir el color- está ondulado pero recogido en un trenza de lado perfecto, su maquillaje esta vez algo más natural y sus ojos redondos y grises vuelven a cautivarme tal y como lo hizo la primera vez.

Mierda… ¿pero qué cojones hace ella aquí? No… no puede ser.

Trago pesadamente.

-Buenos días. –casi susurra, con una voz melodiosa, sexy.

Miro directamente sus labios, aquellos labios que me besaron salvajemente anoche. Automáticamente mi cuerpo reacciona… al menos una parte.

-Katniss… buenos días hija, anda ven y siéntate a desayunar. –me padre la invita.

_**Katniss, **_un hermoso nombre para una mujer hermosa. Trago. Está muy buena.

-Gracias Haymitch, y por favor disculpa mi demora, mi despertador no ha sonado y anoche… llegué un poco tarde. –y por primera vez conecta su mirada con la mía y noto un atisbo de… diversión

¿Por qué no se sorprende al verme? Al menos yo sí lo estoy… mierda, tengo que hablar con ella. A lo mejor no antes de volver a comerla la boca.

-No te preocupes, seguro que tu amiga y tú lo habéis pasado bien. –escondo mi sonrisa ante la afirmación de mi padre.

-Sí, seguro que se lo han pasado muy bien. Sino pregúntame a mí papá. –pienso para mis adentros.

Ella solo sonríe y se va a darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-Buenos días, mamá. –saluda. –Chicos… -murmura hacia sus hermanos.

-Peeta, Annie… ésta es mi hija mayor. Katniss. –nos presenta Effie. Vuelvo a tragar, si supiera la presentación que me hizo su querida hija anoche, a lo mejor se nos muere de un infarto. –Katniss, ellos son los hijos de Haymitch.

-Encantada. –murmura y se me apretujan los pantalones.

Se acerca a mí hermana y la dedica un beso en la mejilla, y pienso que a lo mejor la chica es un poco cariñosa… pero joder, si lo de anoche es ser cariñosa no me la imagino de manera salvaje.

-Siéntate Katniss. –la ofrece mi padre. –Aquí, al lado de mi hijo.

Se me ensanchan los ojos y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. ¿De verdad mi padre me lo está poniendo todo en bandeja?

-A ver si con tu compañía le pegas algo de diversión porque lo único que hace es estar encerrado en su maldita oficina. –de repente sigue mi padre.

Annie se atraganta con su zumo y le dedico una mirada asesina. Mi hermana se ríe bajito –porque ella está al tanto de mis salidas de noche- Mi padre sigue mirando muy sonriente a Katniss y no me doy cuenta que ya está a mi lado.

-Encantada de conocerte al fin, Peeta. –mierda, mi nombre pronunciado por ella. Mi bulto se va haciendo más grande.

Carraspeo y la dedico un asentimiento y ella se sienta en el asiento de mi lado. Después todos siguen con sus platos, cafés y zumos. Me siento tenso y sin ganas de moverme. Ella saca su Iphone y se pone a escribir algo… mierda, creo que es para mí.

"_¿Debería decirle a tu padre que no eres tan aburrido como lo cree? ;)"_

Ella me enseña la pantalla de su móvil y trago.

-Peeta… ¿a qué hora tienes pensado ir a la oficina? –me pregunta mi padre.

Joder, el trabajo. Con todo esto ya se me había olvidado.

-Ahmm… creo que tomaré tu palabra, un día de descanso nunca viene mal. –le respondo.

Mi padre se sorprende y sonríe. Annie me mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Eso me parece perfecto hijo. –dice finalmente mi padre.

De repente siento una mano, apoyada en mi muslo. Trago en seco… ¿pero qué demonios…? Ella mira con admiración mi pequeño amiguito.

Mierda. Estoy metido en problemas… y no me refiero al bulto que se impone entre mis piernas porque es el menor de ellas.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar en el desayuno? A ver Peeta… esto es algo muy serio.

has enrollado con una chica anoche –y de qué manera-.

de saber que la chica de anoche es la hija mayor de la novia de tu padre.

3.Y esa chica te acaba de provocar en el desayuno… ¡delante de todos!

Respira hondo y piensa cómo cojones vas a manejar esto… si es que puedes claro.

Me paso los dedos entre mi pelo una y otra vez intentando asimilar todo lo que me está pasando. ¡Por dios! Hasta esto ha logrado que no vaya al trabajo… quizás no haya sido una buena idea quedarme, al menos en la oficina puedo tener la mente distraída… pero no lo sé. Tengo que hablar con esta chica YA.

Me meto en mi armario y comienzo a quitarme mi traje –ya que al final no me voy a trabajar- Busco una camiseta fina y unos vaqueros cómodos para estar por casa. Camino en mi habitación de un lado a otro para calmarme y pensar bien cómo voy a manejar las cosas porque no puedo ir simplemente delante de ella y preguntarla "_¿A qué cojones estás jugando?" _Pero bueno, pensándolo bien puedo ir y decirla eso, después de TODO lo que me ha hecho creo que tengo todo el derecho de no ser tan caballeroso con ella.

Suspiro hondo y salgo de la habitación. No sé qué cara tendré pero me encuentro con la hija rubia de Effie con el rostro medio sorprendida y asustada.

-¿Te… te ocurre algo Peeta? –balbucea.

Mierda, no recuerdo su nombre.

-No, nada. –suelto. Pero creo que ella no se conforma con mi respuesta.

-Me alegro de que hayas decidido quedarte, mi madre… tiene muchas ganas de conocerte. –ruedo los ojos y espero que no se haya notado mucho. La miro fijamente y ésta se sonroja, me pregunto si la única quién tiene ganas de conocerme es su madre. Entonces doy con ello, por supuesto que no idiota, también está Katniss… y la hermana rubia al parecer.

-Ya bueno… -la digo.

-Según Haymitch trabajas muy duro… no sé, a tu edad opino que deberías disfrutar más de la vida. –me quedo mirándola con una mirada fría… ¿quién se cree para decirme eso?

-Bueno, yo opino que cada persona tiene una forma diferente de vivir la vida. Quizás para ti salir de fiesta y emborracharte es la forma pero yo prefiero trabajar y velar por el futuro de mi familia. –trago, mierda creo que he sido un poquito grosero.

Ella no me responde. Se me queda mirando asustada y muy sonrojada, si, definitivamente creo que me he pasado, pero cuando me dispongo a disculparme aparece ella.

-Lo que es lo mismo, una persona aburrida. Yo no llamaría eso vivir la vida, más bien es ser práctico. ¿Qué tiene de malo salir de fiesta y emborracharte? Yo opino que vivir la vida es disfrutar de ella y creo que estar en la oficina con un montón de papeles no es muy… emocionante que digamos. –se encoge de hombro poniéndose al lado de su hermana. Yo me quedo con los ojos bien abiertos. –Bueno, pero cómo tú mismo has dicho cada uno tiene su propio forma de pensar.

La chica rubia la mira con un fruncido de ceño y ella le responde con una mueca. Suspiro pesadamente y pienso muy bien qué responder.

-Cierto, estar con un montón de papeles y encerrado en la oficina no es muy emocionante. –la miro directamente. –De hecho es mucho menos emocionante que… no sé… besar a un tío en los baños de las discotecas.

Dejo de respirar… mierda mierda… no eso no. Ella ensancha los ojos e incluso carraspea, pero su mirada seria torna a una divertida, esa chispa, ese brillo en sus ojos que vi cuando me besó aquella noche vuelve a cruzar su mirada. Noto que piensa su próximo ataque, curva los labios en un lado y muerde su labio inferior. Mierda… eso ha sido muy sexy. Y alguien agarra mi brazo.

-¿Qué tan interesante conversación os tiene aquí en medio del pasillo? –salta mi hermana con un apretón en mi brazo. -¿Ya las estás entrevistando, Peeta? Perdonad a mi hermano… -se disculpa y otro apretón en mi brazo. –No es muy sociable, es como un ordenador. Necesita información para procesar a cada persona… así que si os pregunta algo indebido por favor ignoradlo.

Noto que mi hermana tira de mi brazo pero yo mantengo mi mirada fija en Katniss, creo que en ningún momento lo he apartado de ella. Todavía tiene entre sus dientes ese labio inferior, ese labio que me muero por morder igual a como lo está haciendo ella. Creo que nota el efecto que produce eso en mí y lo suelta, para después mojarlo con su lengua.

¡Hija de su santa madre! Esta chica quiere matarme…

Toso cuando trago mi saliva sin querer… ella deja escapar una risa imperceptible pero no para mí. Clavo mi mirada a ella y miro a mi hermana donde me encuentro con su expresión de confusa.

-Joder Peeta… ¿qué te pasa hoy? –me dice con un susurro. –Estás muy extraño…

-Estoy bien. –la digo. –Por favor dile a Enobaria que me traiga un vaso de agua y dos aspirinas a mi despacho.

-¿Te sientes mal? –me dice preocupada mi hermana. La dedico una mirada tierna y niego con la cabeza. –No me hagas mucho caso. Tú solo hazlo.

Mi hermana asiente y me sonríe.

-Te acompaño a tu despacho. –me dice.

-Y señoritas… -murmuro clavando de nuevo mí mirada a ella. –Perdonadme si en algún momento os he ofendido.

Annie envuelve su brazo alrededor del mío y me conduce hasta mi despacho. Por última vez puedo cruzar mi mirada con esos ojos grises. La otra chica rubia también me mira fijamente mientras mi hermana y yo nos alejamos hasta que al fin pasamos por su lado y las dejamos atrás. Podemos oír como Katniss le murmura algo a su hermana y la otra le responde pero no logramos captarlo tampoco. Miro a mi hermana y ella se encoge de hombros.

-Es una familia muy rara… -murmura mi hermana mientras entramos en mi despacho y cierra la puerta.

Iba a recordarla de que tiene que decirle a Enobaria lo de mis aspirinas mientras me siento en mí silla cómodamente pero ella enciende el equipo de música por lo que la voz de un tal _Ed Sheeran_, el cantante favorito de Annie al menos por ahora, inunda toda la habitación, ruedo los ojos ante la letra de la canción.

-Creo que así ya no nos pueden oír. –murmura y se acerca a mí sentándose en el borde de mi mesa.

De repente me siento intrigado. Si hay algo interesante que haya ocurrido aquí en casa mi hermana siempre está ahí para contármelo, entonces me siento como un chismoso.

-Al parecer… la tal Katniss no es tan inocente a como lo pintaba papá. –reprimo una risa e intento ocultar mi diversión ante mi hermana. Si ella supiera…

-Sigue. –muevo mi mano como signo de que continúe. -¿Qué pasó?

-Pues… según Enobaria y las otras chicas. –por supuesto, ellas siempre se enteran de todo. –Escucharon a Effie hablando por teléfono con Katniss y que ésta no parecía muy contenta.

Asimilo la información… Katniss es una chica mala –pero eso ya lo sé de sobra- y tiene problemas con su madre. ¿Me pregunto si es por su relación con mi padre?

-¿Y sabes de qué estaban hablando? –pregunto cómo un chismoso. Annie niega con la cabeza divertida.

–No, Enobaria y las demás no pudieron escuchar más porque papá les pilló.

Annie se descojona de la risa y me lo pega. Después de secarse las lágrimas me encara de nuevo y creo que tiene más para mí.

-Pero según Enobaria era una discusión bastante fuerte, y también mencionaron un nombre de un chico… no recuerdo ahora el nombre. –Annie se detiene y pone su dedo en la barbilla a modo de pensar. -¿Quién crees que sea ese hombre?

-Quizás su padre… -murmuro. –Recuerda que papá nunca nos ha hablado del marido de Effie.

-Cierto… pero ¿discutir sobre su padre?

-Bueno, yo discutí con papá acerca de mamá.

-Hmmm… puede ser, pero según papá ninguno de sus hijos se opone a la relación. –piensa mi hermana.

-Eso es lo que él dice. –suelto. –Seguro que lo dice para que nosotros lo aceptemos.

-No, no… -niega mi hermana. –Según Madge están encantados con papá. Dicen que es el hombre perfecto para su madre.

-¿Y quién cojones es Madge? –Annie ensancha los ojos sorprendida y cuando ve que lo pregunto en serio se parte de la risa. –Joder Peeta… ¿en serio?

-¿Acaso he preguntado algo gracioso? –la digo serio.

-Peeta… es la otra hija de Effie, ¿recuerdas? Katniss, Madge y Finnick.

-Ohhh… mierda. –susurro. –Vaya, qué error.

-Pero si estabas hablando con ella antes…

-Si… pero no me acordaba de su nombre.

Annie se rie.

-Eres muy raro. –murmura Annie. –Pero bueno, no tan raro como ellos. Es que no sé… su actitud… es un tanto extraño. ¿Has visto a las dos hermanas antes?

-Aha. –asiento. –Quizás debería mandar a averiguar algo de ellos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si. Es mejor prevenir… no quiero a psicópatas dentro de mi propia casa. –murmuro… y es una oportunidad de conocer a Katniss. -¿Estás conmigo?

-Me gustaría conocerlos mejor pero… llegar a investigarlos… -dice no muy segura. –Prométeme que no hurgaras en sus vidas… solo lo prescindible.

-Vale. –acepto. –Mañana mismo me pongo con ello.

Sonrío satisfecho… porque estoy seguro que puedo encontrar algo sobre mi chica traviesa.

Llevo tres horas metido en mi despacho. Cuando mi hermana me dejó después de nuestra charla y unos cinco minutos más tarde vino Enobaria para darme mis aspirinas ya se me había ido el dolor de cabeza. Me decidí adelantar algo de trabajo… no sé quizá revisar unos contratos, pero todo lo que puedo pensar es en ella. ¿Acaso tenía algo en los labios para que me contagiara de esta manera?

De nuevo me paseo de un lado a otro pensando en cómo puedo acorralarla para hablar con ella. ¿Me meto a hurtadillas en su habitación? No me puedo arriesgar a eso. ¿Podría mandarla un mensaje y pasarlo debajo de su puerta? Muy infantil, Peeta. ¿Quizás pueda invitarla a una taza de café después de comer? Si… eso suena a buena idea, y además a mi padre le agradará que "intento" acercarme a nuestras visitas.

Decido bajar en la sala para dejarme ver y así evitar las regañinas y los fruncidos de ceño de mi querido padre. Aún estoy en las escaleras cuando ya puedo oír a Annie tocando el piano, siempre toca lo mismo al menos cuando está papá, toca la melodía que le compuso nuestra madre.

Cuando aparezco en el umbral de la sala Haymitch, Effie y otros dos personas se giran para verme. Annie sigue tocando y mi padre me dedica un asentimiento y una sonrisa. Mi mirada enseguida busca a mi chica misteriosa y la encuentro de espaldas hacia todos los demás, tiene la mirada perdida hacia el gran ventanal del salón. En sus manos tiene una taza donde puedo distinguir un hilo de humo saliendo de ella, ella toma un sorbo y de nuevo mi atención va dirigida en sus labios… ¿acaso esto no puede parar?

-Siéntate con nosotros hijo, ¿ya te sientes mejor? Vi a Enobaria llevándote dos aspirinas. –me dice mi padre con voz muy calmado. Vaya, está de buen humor.

Madge me mira muy sonriente –como siempre-, Finnick lee un libro y levanta la vista hacia mí pero después vuelve con su actividad, Effie también tiene en sus manos una taza y mi padre tiene apoyado su brazo por detrás de su novia. Mientras tanto… Katniss ni se da la vuelta, ni siquiera parece notar mi presencia. Por alguna razón eso me… enfurece.

-Era un simple dolor de cabeza. –murmuro caminando por detrás del sofá donde están todos sentados. Me sitúo justo detrás, a un metro de Katniss. –Plutarch me llamó y me dijo que querías hablar con él…

-Si… bueno, asuntos nuestros hijo. –me responde.

Enobaria no tarda en aparecer con mi zumo de naranja bien fresquito, agradezco que esté bien frío por si vuelve a surgir otro… problemilla.

Annie sigue tocando y yo me paseo en la habitación de un lado a otro, al menos no logro llamar la atención de mi padre. ¿Cómo demonios podré acercarme a ella? Ni siquiera se mueve de su sitio, incluso creo que su té o café ya se ha enfriado. Al final tomo valor y me sitúo a su lado, no tan cerca como a mí me gustaría, pero al menos logro llamar su atención. Me dedica una mirada rápida pero vuelve a mirar hacia la ventana y después curva los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

Me encanta. Bebo un trago de mi zumo.

-¿Necesitas algo? –me dice casi en un susurro. Me recorre un escalofrío en la espalda.

-No sé… eso dímelo tú. –murmuro. Sólo espero que cada uno esté con sus cosas y no nos estén mirando.

-Hmm… travieso. –susurra. Bebo otro trago. Tranquilo Peeta.

-Traviesa tú. –la apunto con la barbilla y sonrío, una sonrisa imperceptible.

Ella curva los labios y ahora gira un poquito su cabeza hacia mí. Me guiña un ojo. Y noto que el efecto en mí no solo puede ser calmado por el resto de zumo que me queda.

-Esa soy yo. –susurra.

Trago en seco y pesadamente. De momento no siento las miradas de nadie.

-¿Te encanta hablar en público, no? –me dice.

-¿Perdón? –pregunto, confuso. Ahora sí que me he perdido.

-Que te encanta hablar en público… -susurra de nuevo. –Si querías hablar conmigo o mandarme indirectas, no hacía falta que mi hermana estuviera delante… o ahora, con toda nuestra familia. –ahora lo entiendo y asiento.

-¿Y qué quieres? –la digo. -¿Qué vaya a tu habitación? –bajo la voz.

-Bueno… -se muerde el labio y se convierte en mi centro de atención. –Lo de ir en mi habitación… al menos pensé que esperarías a que te invitara. –suelta de repente.

Y vuelvo a decir… ¡hija de su santa madre! ¿De verdad me acaba de decir eso? ¿Delante de nuestra familia? Esta chica va a lograr matarme… y lo digo en serio.

Sus ojos grises ahora están encendidos. Su sonrisa se convierte en juguetona y vuelvo a tener mi problemilla que también se convierte en su centro de atención. Mierda… que deje de mirarme por favor.

-Por lo que veo… -ahora me mira fijamente. –Te "gusta" mi sentido del humor. –Joder, y tanto.

-Creo que es uno de tus puntos fuertes… -murmuro, siguiendo su juego.

-Yo no lo diría tan rápido… aún me queda por mostrarte mis "puntos fuertes" –y creo que empezaré a comprar una talla más grande de calzoncillos. Trago por milésima vez… me siento tan apretujado que duele… ¿por qué me hace sufrir de esta manera?

Ahora sólo puedo imaginarla en mi cama… o en su cama… ¡mierda Peeta! ¡Basta!

-Presentas una cara muy pálida… ¿te sientes bien? –me dice con una sonrisa maliciosa. -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…o por él? –mira abajo.

-Por dios… -suspiro e intento calmarme.

-No blasfemes… -me regaña en broma.

-¿Esto te gusta, verdad? –la digo sonriendo.

-Es… excitante. –susurra. Y sus palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza.

Excitante. Ella es excitante. Sus labios son excitantes. Todo en ella es excitante.

-No puedo más… -murmuro.

-¿Ahh… no? –me dice.

-Me voy arriba. –la digo y camino hacia la puerta.

Ahora me doy cuenta que nadie nos ha prestado ni la más mínima atención y suspiro aliviado. Cuando ya estoy a punto de salir de la sala mi padre y todos levantan la vista. Al menos estoy de espalda o si no…

-¿Adónde vas hijo? –me pregunta mi padre.

-Me… acabo de acordar de que tengo que llamar a Rue. Bajaré en la cena. –aviso y sigo mi camino sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

Subo las escaleras de dos en dos y casi corro para llegar en mi habitación lo antes posible. Entonces cuando sujeto el pomo de mi puerta otra mano mucho más fina, y muy suave se apoya encima de la mía.

Mi corazón empieza a palpitar de manera desmesurada y mi cerebro ya no piensa, enseguida me doy la vuelta y rodeo su cintura con mi brazo para acercarla a mí y estampar sus labios con los míos. La sensación es incluso mejor que la noche en la discoteca, nuestros labios se mueven de manera sincronizada. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas nos encienden más y ella me mete la lengua de manera urgente y yo se lo recibo muy gustoso. Nos comienza a faltar el aire y ella se aleja tan sólo un centímetro, me mira con sus ojos grises ahora oscuros.

-Aquí no… -jadea y después nuestra mirada observa todo el pasillo.

-Mierda… -susurro y ella suelta una sonrisa de diversión.

Abro la puerta, Katniss la cierra con una patada y la empujo hacia la puerta para seguir besándola como si no hubiera mañana, ella me responde de la misma manera. Ahora sus manos se vuelven locos y sus dedos comienzan a jugar con mi cabello, despeinándolo aún más, yo tampoco me quedo atrás y mis manos impacientes no se conforman con su perfecta cadera, voy subiendo las manos poco a poco, en la curvatura de sus pechos donde ella jadea aún más, hasta los hombros y finalmente al cuello donde yo profundizo más el beso. Sin darme cuenta ella está subiendo una de sus piernas para engancharlas en mi cadera, acto seguido empujo mi ahora gran pero gran erección hacia su parte íntima –lamentablemente con la barrera de nuestras ropas- y ella suelta un gran gemido que intenta silenciar mordiendo fuertemente mi cuello.

-¡Ahh! –exclamo por el dolor del mordisco junto al gran placer que me transmite con su gemido. –Joder… -siseo.

-Encantado de conocerlo Señor Mellark… -me susurra con perversión dedicando una mirada hacia nuestras partes bajas antes de chupar y mordisquear mi cuello.

Yo también comienzo a besar, chupar y morder su cuello. Paso mi lengua a lo largo de su cuello y mis dientes en su mandíbula hasta atrapar su lóbulo de la oreja y jugar con ella. Ella también se encuentra muy ocupada con mi cuello, mi pelo y de mantener una acompasada fricción de nuestras intimidades. Abro los ojos por un instante y me dedico a observarla: su boca entreabierta, sus ojos cerrados, sus jadeos cada vez más rápidos… ¿por qué es tan jodidamente sensual?

Creo que se da cuenta de que la estoy observando y abre los ojos, me sonríe y se muerde el labio.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –jadea y seguimos con nuestra fricción.

-Me encanta… aunque… creo que puede mejorar. –la susurro y agarro el borde su camiseta y se la saco. –Ahora mejor.

Tiene puesto un sujetador de encaje de color carne, es tan transparente que puedo ver perfectamente el círculo central donde su pezón apunta muy excitado hacia mí. Me siento hipnotizado hasta que me muerde el labio y me llama la atención.

-Llévame en la cama… ya. –me ordena con un gruñido.

De un salto engancha sus dos piernas en mi cadera y mientras vuelve a besarme apasionadamente yo camino hacia mi gran cama. La tumbo sin separar nuestros labios pero no sé cómo lo hace y nos da la vuelta y ella se sitúa encima de mí. Presenta una sonrisa triunfal.

-Mi turno. –murmura y mete las manos dentro de mi camiseta.

Sus dedos impacientes acarician mi abdomen, pasa sus uñas y me araña lentamente hasta llegar en mis pectorales donde sus dedos acarician suavemente mis pezones… suspiro y me deleito con sus caricias.

-Me gusta darle a la imaginación primero… -susurra sensualmente y de repente me saca la camiseta y sus ojos se tornan aún más oscuros al verme. –Pero me gusta mucho más verlo en vivo y directo.

Con su dedo índice traza una línea recta desde mis labios y va bajando por mi cuello, entre mis pectorales y traza las líneas que hay en mi tonificado abdomen.

-Estás para comerte, Peeta… -me dice de repente y se muerde los labios.

Jadeo y empujo mi cadera hacia arriba haciéndola rebotar encima de mí y chocar nuestras intimidades.

-Lo mismo digo… -me levanto y paso mi lengua en el valle que forman sus pechos y ella de dedica un gemido largo y profundo.

Me empuja de nuevo hacia atrás y me vuelve a besar con pasión. Estoy tan concentrado en el sabor de sus labios y de jugar con su lengua que de repente me sorprendo al sentir su mano justo en mi bulto.

-Ahh… -siseo cuando ella me aprieta.

-Me muero por verlo… -susurra.

Me vuelve a apretar y pierdo la cabeza, vuelvo de nuevo a besar su cuello. Oigo como ella me baja la cremallera y ahoga un grito. Mi mirada se fija en el mismo sitio donde tiene ella la atención. Curva los labios en un lado y se pasa la lengua en los labios, yo trago duro…

-¡Peeta! –mi hermana grita desde fuera de mi habitación. -¿Estás ahí?

Katniss pone su boca encima de la mía y sonríe. Abre los ojos y se ríe de forma silenciosa por mi expresión –supongo que tengo los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendido- Katniss me da un beso rápido y baja mis boxers…

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. –y agarra mi miembro con sus dos manos.

Madre del amor hermoso…

-Arrggg… -exclamo lo más bajo que puedo

-Shhh… -pone un dedo entre sus labios para que me calle.

Sus manos acarician mi miembro –arriba abajo arriba abajo- de forma lenta y deliciosa. En increíble sentir sus manos delicadas pero a la vez salvajes… definitivamente ella va a ser mi perdición.

-¡Peeta! –vuelve a gritar mi hermana.

-Habría preferido… -gruñe. -…hacer esto pero dentro… -jadea. –… de mí… -gime. –Pero tenemos que ser rápidos.

-Joder… -gruño mientras ella sigue jugando con mi polla y apretándo mis testículos.

-¿Te gusta? –gime.

-Si… -siseo y aprieto los dientes.

Entonces ella me dedica una sonrisa y baja la cabeza y muerde la punta de mi polla. Ahora sí que me encuentro perdido… en el placer y cansancio… ¿qué me está haciendo esta chica?

Katniss traga todo bajo mi atenta mirada y después me besa con pasión. Me doy cuenta que yo ya estoy completamente desnudo mientras que ella aún tiene los pantalones y el sostén… esto intolerable. Mi mano baja directamente y acaricio su intimidad por encima de su pantalón. Los dos jadeamos y ella apoya su frente en mi hombro.

-Estás mojada… -susurro.

-MUY mojada… -aclara, y yo vuelvo a acariciar. –Hmmm… ahhh… -gime.

-¡Joder, Peeta! ¡¿qué coño estás haciendo?! – vuelve a gritar… ¡mi hermana!

Katniss se ríe con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de mis caricias y yo mantengo mi vista clavada en la puerta… si mi hermana supiera…

-Ve… a ver… tu hermana… -jadea y me agarra la mano que está trabajando.

-No… -susurro y aparto su mano.

-Ve si no quieres que nos pille… -me dice y me enderezo.

Con un dolor enorme en mi alma me levanto de la cama sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que está tumbada en ella. Katniss tiene la trenza alborotada, con una sonrisa de lado, sus ojos mirándome y… muy a mi pesar con la ropa puesta.

-Maldición… -digo en alto.

-¿Qué? –pregunta sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Tú… todavía tienes ropa. –gruño y ella se ríe pero tapa su boca.

-La puerta... tú hermana. –me recuerda.

Un _click_ se hace eco en mi cabeza y agarro mis boxers y pantalones para ponérmelos. Puedo notar que Katniss no aparta su mirada en mí pero tengo que abrir la puerta…

-¿Qué quieres? –le gruño a mi hermana.

Annie me mira sorprendida y me mira de arriba abajo… me pongo nervioso… pasa sus dedos entre mi pelo y dirige su mirada en mi cara… inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –me pregunta. -¿Te he molestado?

Trago.

-Pues sí. –gruño pero esta vez para mis adentros. –Estaba dormido Annie… y tú gritando como una loca. –ahora sí que la digo.

-Ohh… lo siento hermano. –me mira la cara. -¿Te has vuelto a sentir mal?

Me río por dentro… si me he sentido mal lo que me acaba de hacer Katniss lo ha hecho desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No… sólo tenía ganas de dormir. Anoche sabes que llegué tarde así que… -miento.

-Es verdad… -murmura mi hermana. –Bueno, ya te dejo descansar… recuerda bajar para la cena.

-Vale. –asiento y sonrío.

Observo como mi hermana se aleja y me meto rápidamente en mi habitación cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Aún sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar hace unos minutos me dirijo hacia mi cama con la excitante esperanza de encontrar a esa pedazo de mujer…

Me congelo. Mi mirada se dirige directamente en su mano, más bien, en su dedo… que se encuentra metido dentro de su intimidad.

Al ver que la he pillado "in fraganti" se sonroja, pero sigue bombeando su interior. Noto como de nuevo mi amiguito se despierta y sin esperar un segundo me arrodillo en el suelo al borde de mi cama.

-Déjame a mí… -la susurro quitando su mano y tirando de sus piernas para acercar su intimidad hacia mí. -¿Estás así por mí? –soplo en su intimidad y ella tiembla.

Ahora mando yo. Sonrío de lado.

-Peeta… -gime y suena como un canto de ángeles.

-¿Qué? –pregunto… ¿quiere jugar? Juguemos. Soplo de nuevo.

-Por favor… -suplica.

Y acerco mi boca en su intimidad. Empiezo con pequeños besitos pero ella se mueve inquieta asi que comienzo a bombearla con mi lengua. Ella no tarda en agarrar mi pelo y seguir el ritmo de mi lengua con sus caderas.

-Ahhh… -gime. –Ohhh…

Sonrío satisfecho pero mi miembro no lo está tanto. Ya puedo sentir como se aprieta su intimidad y sé que está a punto de llegar. Bombeo con más rapidez y comienzo a jugar con su clítoris. Y le doy un mordisco.

-¡Ahhh! –ella culmina.

Y la saboreo.

-Sabes… muy bien. –la susurro trepando por encima de su cuerpo.

Katniss tiene los ojos cerrados y sus dientes tienen atrapados su labio inferior, definitivamente es una mujer hermosa. Me doy cuenta que aún tiene el sujetador puesto. Juego con los tirantes de su sostén y ella sonríe, abre los ojos y me da un beso rápido.

-Me encantaría seguir… -me araña en la espalda. –Pero hay que prepararse para la cena. –me susurra.

Se levanta y agarra sus bragas. Saca el móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones y mira la pantalla.

-Son casi las ocho. –me dice. -¿Qué?

Mierda, me he quedado como un idiota mirándola.

-Estás… estás muy buena. –la digo y ella se ríe. Se muerde el labio. Gruño internamente.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás. –me guiña un ojo y se pone los pantalones.

El recuerdo de la noche en la discoteca me cruza la mente. De repente la curiosidad me invade.

-Katniss… -por primera vez la llamo por su nombre y ella me mira intensamente.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto.

-¿Por qué qué? –dice, confusa.

-El beso… en la discoteca… lo que pasó hoy… ¿por qué? –pregunto y la miro fijamente.

Se queda un momento callada y da un paso hacia delante. Apoya las manos en sus caderas.

-¿No te ha gustado? –arquea la ceja.

-¿Qué? –exclamo. –Pues… si… por supuesto que sí. –carraspeo.

-¿Entonces? –de repente me pregunta y me encuentro perdido.

-No me estoy quejando, me ha encantado y sabes muy bien hasta qué punto… -sonríe de lado. –Pero… ¿qué es esto? ¿Un acto de rebeldía hacia tu madre? ¿Tampoco te gusta la relación de nuestros padres?

Noto que reprime la risa y se me queda mirando de forma divertida… vaya, me alegra divertirle a alguien por primera vez.

-Peeta, lo hago porque me gusta, porque quiero. –me explica. –No sé… te vi aquella noche en la discoteca y bueno… -se sonroja, y tengo ganas de acariciar su mejilla. –Vi que eres mucho más guapo que en las revistas y en las fotos que nos ha mostrado Haymitch. No me pude contener… ¿contento?

-Vaya… -murmuro. Entonces no es por su madre.

Pues claro que no idiota, dudo que masturbar y darte uno de los mayores placeres de tu vida sea una venganza hacia su madre.

-Siempre he pensado que tienes unos labios muy… sensuales. –confiesa. –Con el alcohol de esa noche no me pude resistir y tenía que probarlos.

Se lame la boca y a mí se me cae la baba.

-Y me diste un cacho morreo en el baño… bien… -comienzo a entender. -¿Y lo de ahora?

-¿En serio quieres saberlo? –me mira y sonríe.

-Te lo estoy preguntando…

-Porque tenía curiosidad de ver en directo el bulto que escondías en esos pantalones esta mañana en el desayuno… -susurra y yo trago pesadamente.

La miro y ella se ríe. Debo de estar convirtiéndome en alguien muy gracioso porque lo único que hace ella es reírse.

-Deberías verte la cara… -me apunta. -¿De verdad eres tan "inocente" como lo pinta tu padre?

-¿Yo? ¿Inocente? Por favor… -bufo. –Sólo… sólo que… ¿siempre has sido así de atrevida?

-Sólo respondo a tus preguntas. –se encoge de hombros. –Si eso es ser atrevida.

-Me refiero a que tienes mucha facilidad en decir las cosas…

-Me gusta ir al grano… como ya habrás visto. –apunta al desorden de la habitación.

Me quedo observándola fascinado. Nunca antes había conocido alguien como ella. Intento descifrarla pero es que… puede contener tantas respuestas.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta más? –me dice.

-¿Vas a volver a la cama? –palpo mi cama y ella sonríe de lado.

-Primero la cena… -me dice y agarra su camiseta del suelo. –Pero quién sabe… puede que te de otra sorpresa… -ahora totalmente vestida se arrastra encima de mí en la cama.

-Por favor… -suplico con un susurro.

-De momento… es mejor que nos conformemos con nuestras duchas. –me besa con pasión y después se dirige a la puerta.

Yo la sigo… embobado con el movimiento de su trasero.

-Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien… -me dice con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer y dejarme solo en mi habitación.

Muy… pero que muy bien… pienso yo.

Ya estoy impaciente por su siguiente paso… y cuando eso pase… me aseguraré de que ella esté en mi cama, bajo mi cuerpo y culminando gritando mi nombre.

Como me llamo Peeta Alexander Mellark.


End file.
